Daydream Charms
by CretianStar
Summary: Cracky fic! Fremione smutty funstuff oneshot. Hermione decides to bend the rules a little and tries a Weasley product.


A/N: Cracky little smut fic. I have no excuses or reasons!

I can also tell you I do not condone or encourage drugs, it was a real issue I had when I was writing this story but I uneasily went with it. This has been sat on my hardrive for a very long time because of this niggle.

But enjoy!

* * *

"Day dream charms?" Hermione scrunched her features up, appraising the two not-so innocent twins before her.

"No?" Fred chirped.

"What, dear Hermione, did you?" "George butted in.

"Think that _we_ would do something as…"

"Scandalous as breaking the rules?!"

"Not us!" They chorused together and she pursed her lips in annoyance at the pair.

"You two are the worst!" She almost stamped her foot at their childishness but she refused to sink to their level. Instead she drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't much against the twins) and sent them a death glare before turning on her heel and storming up the stairs of Grimmauld place.

The two were a nightmare but she resolutely refused to turn around and so she missed the grins, the wink to one another but she heard the crack of them apparating away. Probably to their joke shop. Her mind was awhirl with suspicion, anger and curiosity but she flumped onto the bed without another thought.

"Bloody Weasley men." She grumped but was stopped from another moany thought as Ginny appeared at the doorway.

"Hey Mione." She smiled, nails tapping lightly at the doorframe.

"Your brothers…"

"Are a nuisance, you don't have to tell me! I've lived with them all my life! But, as I couldn't help but overhear, I am going to tell you, honestly try their daydream charms…" Ginny tossed a box at her stunned brunette figure.

"Gin!" Hermione looked appropriately scandalised at the rating and short description on the side of the non-descript box, a small vial of powder was inside, it kept changing colour as Hermione squinted at it, still wary.

"Promise! It tastes like sherbet and it dissolves on the tongue. But the next time you have to listen Binns for a double period you will thank me!" Ginny laughed, coming in to bounce on the bed and although Hermione looked disapproving Ginny sensed her thinking about it at the least.

"Has it been tested?"

"Yes. Tested by healers from St Mungos." At Hermione's inquisitive look Ginny continued. "Lee Jordan is a trainee healer down there at the moment and he did all the diagnosis spells on the tablets and on the twins after they took it. "Look Mione you don't have to take it now…you don't have to take it all. But if you find yourself in one of those interminably bored moments I promise it makes class go a lot faster!" Ginny now had her head resting on Hermione's knees.

"I don't get bored in class." She hmphs and Ginny laughs again.

"I know you don't normally but even you glazed over last term during Binn's lesson on the Goblin War of 1766." She raised one eyebrow and Hermione had to laugh as well.

"You're right I don't have to take it."

"But it is the nicest product they've done in a while… those skiving snackboxes…"

"Made my life as a prefect, hell!" Hermione purses her lips again but before either girl can say anything there's a screech and the pair are dashing down the stairs in time to see Ron trapped in a velvet curtain flailing and squawking in an attempt to free himself.

Of course, Hermione would later tell herself she didn't realise it was trying to strangle him, instead she was too busy laughing to realise her best friend was in trouble. The rest of the Christmas break passed in a similar fashion, with fewer murderous home furnishings than they had already battled and come the start of the new term Hermione was fairly sure she would have to be rolled up the stairs to Gryffindor if her food intake continued. She never wanted to look at another sugar quill again.

~H.G~

"Harry." Hermione hissed, nudging her bestie with her elbow as he began to lightly snore in class. It didn't really do much. Instead he snuffled and inched out of her way, but it did stop the snoring.

Oh God, Binns really was doing the Goblin War of 1766 _again._ Normally Hermione wouldn't mind rehashing her notes, but this was the fifth time in her entire career at Hogwarts and looking back over her previous four sets of notes, she had realised they were pretty much the same.

It was only twenty minutes into the class and Hermione could already feel her eyes starting to burn after staring at her blank parchment. Dumping her quill on her desk she took a look around her fellow seventh and eight years. Neville was also asleep, slumbering away on Hannah Abbott's shoulder. The blonde girl looked fondly down at her snorting beau while she twirled her quill between her fingers.

Ron was nesting against Lavender, and Hermione had to hold back a smirk at the other girl's face; there was mild disapproval, a touch of irritation and a pinch of amusement at the ginger snoring lightly in her lap. She caught Hermione's eye and smiled at the bushy haired witch, rolling her eyes at the snorting beast before stroking his hair lightly with her fingers. Stretching back on her chair, Hermione couldn't believe she saw the day when she didn't actually pay attention to a class.

It was rather alarming, and also slightly freeing. Feeling oh so rebellious, Hermione dug around in her leather satchel before her fingers closed around the small box at the bottom.

It had been a moment of madness but her first day back to school, she had tossed the box into her bag. As if some part of her brain had wanted the rebellion of having a Weasley product on her. It was crazy to even contemplate that kind of logic, especially as most of the students carried Weasley products around with them on a daily basis but for her, it was a mental boundary she had crossed. She had read the box carefully; it had said it would provide a daydream charm that wouldn't make your body react to what your mind was creating (plus points to that magic) and that it would end before your class if you tapped your wand over the dust before ingesting. The spell was neatly laid out in a diagram before her, and despite the illicit nature of what she was about to do kicked in, Hermione had to give the Weasley twins props for their magic. It was particularly complicated.

Pulling out the plain box, Hermione hid it into her palm suddenly paranoid that someone was watching her, but the small class of people were well and truly in their own worlds. In fact she was fairly sure that some of her classmates had already taken a drop of the Daydream charm. Regardless of the lack of interest from her friends, Hermione was still glad that Harry had dragged her to a corner of the classroom. She had known it was so he could sleep against the wall without fear of falling but she allowed him to drag her away from the front of the room.

Reading and rereading the instructions that came in the box, Hermione took a small pinch of the multi-coloured powder (no less no more, the parchment dictated) and prevented herself from counting out the granules. As she rested it in the palm of her hand, she was relieved to see it had settled to a rose pink colour before she tapped her wand once above the dust, muttered the time History of Magic ended and tapped it again. She then licked the pale pink powder from her hand.

It was a rather strange feeling. It was like slipping into a hot bath; Hermione could feel the dream slipping through her system and even though she was fully aware that her eyes were wide open, Hermione saw a world other than the inside of the History of Magic classroom.

~H.G~

Hermione had been expecting white sandy beaches so to end up in Hogwarts Library was something of a disappointment. Hiding a frown, she took a practical approach to her new surroundings and began to see if there were any differences between the regular library and her fantastical one.

Combing through the shelves, Hermione was amazed at the attention to detail that the charm went to – she noted some of her favourite volumes on the shelves as she continued through the library. Hearing a smash a few shelves over, she halted to a stop at the sight before her.

One of the Weasley twins stood before her, wearing a cocky grin and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How can you still invade my daydreams?" She frowned, working out which twin it was that was invading the sanctuary of her mind. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was glad to see Fred Weasley – she had feared that her daydreams were utterly boring if she took pleasure in imagining herself in the library alone.

"Ahh that's the big question isn't it Granger." She could see the smirk on his face as she stepped closer.

"Okay, is the question…what are you doing in my daydreams Fred Weasley?" She arched one eyebrow, slightly unnerved when his smile only grew wider.

"Well Granger you've conjured me, what do you want with me?" Fred leant against the bookshelf next to him and continued to stare down at the witch.

"Are you going to be this frustrating every time I ask you anything?"

"Do you want me to be?" She saw the self-satisfied smile stretched across his face and she almost threw a tantrum until Fred crossed towards her and kissed her hard. Hermione squeaked, she hadn't any idea that this was the direction her daydream was going in but some part of her mind (usually the illogical and largely ignored side of her) told her to shut up and enjoy the older wizard's kiss.

For once she listened and let out a small hum of pleasure as his hands wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer.

"Mione." He let out a hiss as her hands tugged into his hair. She said nothing and decided to kiss him again, silencing any words that may have slipped from her fictional Fred's mouth.

Suddenly she's against the bookshelf, Fred's hands wrapped under her thighs, lifting her easily. He deposits her lightly on a nearby study table and kisses her soundly still, his hands cupping her face as she leans up to his touch. His fingers are undoing the buttons on her shirt while her own are untucking his shirt from his trousers. But as she finally bares the skin of his stomach to her touch he steps back and smiles softly.

"What?" She frowns, hopping down from the table to glare at him.

"We'll continue this soon Granger." He winks and even as Hermione opens her mouth to protest she realises the library has become blurry at the corner of her vision and even Fred fades quickly from sight.

The History of Magic classroom quickly swam back into her vision and temporarily panicked Hermione snatched up her quill, only to see Harry still snoring next to her and the class looking pretty much as she had left it. Only now the clock was showing five minutes to go.

Oddly relieved, Hermione bundled everything back in her bag and sailed out of the classroom when the bell went, she needed to find Ginny.

~H.G~

She didn't find Ginny, instead she found Fred lounging in the Gryffindor common room and she pursed her lips at his presence.

"How did you get here?" She raised an eyebrow, dumping her bag on the sofa next to him.

"How do you think I got here? It was magic Granger." He laughed, continuing to lounge next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She hummed, still staring at him.

"Whatever I want." He grinned.

"Are you always going to be this infuriating?" She groaned.

"Do you want me to be?" His smile hadn't stopped but Hermione had stilled at his words and now she was staring up at him in suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and was not relieved to see him laugh again.

"There was a big shipment of orders so it was easier to deliver rather than send a truckload of owls." He shrugged and Hermione felt some of paranoia leech away. In her panic she had totally forgotten that Fred was here delivering banned products, and it wouldn't be something until she realised a _lot_ later. "You're thinking pretty hard there Hermione." Fred cocked his head to look at her and watched with a hint of confusion as she blushed. She had been thinking about her daydream and wondering if she took another pinch whether it would start another or continue the one she had left behind in Binns classroom.

"Thinking about Charms class." She said shortly.

"Speaking of Charms you tried the daydream charm yet?" Fred asked and although Hermione looked at him shrewdly, she couldn't detect that he knew he had been the centre of her daydream. She pulled the vial from her bag and watched it sparkle different hues in its bottle.

"I have…" She hedged and watched his eyes light up.

"What did you get? I got a rollercoaster round space." He grinned.

"I have to ask how does it work? Does it have particular people ingrained into the magic? Or particular places?" She elected to ignore his question.

"Oh it takes the people you most want in your dreams, Gin said she got Lockhart which frankly disgusted both George and I – we thought she had better taste than that." Fred sighed, shaking his head.

"What about the colour?"

"Colour determines the situation your brain most needs – blue is a calming, lavender is friends, yellow is paradise, pink is romantic." Fred rattled off quickly and Hermione had to physically force herself from jumping. "You get the blue one? You clearly need to relax and unwind." Fred idly commented at the taut position his current sofa mate was in.

"Yeah it was blue during Binns' class." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Liar." He hummed leaning towards her.

"What?" She looked up startled to see him very close to her face.

"Yours was pink, as there's still a few grains of the dust on your lip. Don't lick them off!" He cried out as her tongue darted out to catch them. "Too late." He sighed.

"What will happen now?" Hermione frowned, recalling the instructions saying there was a rather specific amount to be taken.

"Half daydream, you might move now during the dream instead of being still…" Already Fred's voice was starting to muffle in her ears but Hermione was still aware that it was the Gryffindor common room that surrounded her.

Instead she became entirely focused on the redhead before her. She licked her lips at him and Fred felt the predatory nature of his now befuddled Hermione.

"Kiss me." She demanded and when he didn't comply she scooted further. "Kiss me like you did in the library." She couldn't stop the words from her mouth as part of her head knew she was actually not dreaming and this was not fictional Fred.

"Ah, so it was me." He couldn't stop the arrogant grin on his face at the knowledge that Hermione Granger daydreamed about him. It was a dream come true for this Weasley twin. "But I'm not going to kiss you while you're under the influence of the Daydream Charm Mione." He hummed, stroking his thumb against the line of her jaw.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll kiss you then." She all but launched herself at him, straddling his lap and pressing a hot kiss to his lips.

"Mione, the few grains you've just taken means this dream will only last for a few minutes." Fred gasped out as he pulled away from her.

"Mmm… it's already fading." Hermione realised with horror what had just transpired between the two of them in this very public place.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Fred asked hesitantly as he felt Hermione scuttle back from him.

"Will you say no this time?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and moved towards her, noting the shyness in her features. "Will you let me kiss you Miss Granger?" He asked huskily, grinning when she nodded before dipping his head to kiss her.

After a rather delightful kissing session, Fred pulled back from her with entirely kiss swollen lips and grinned.

"Now what was this about a library?"


End file.
